Eyes of The Devil
by livextreme26
Summary: As Gotham slowly begins to fall into the Joker's hands, one girl decides to take things into her own hands. Part songfic, rated for language and violence.
1. Dance with the Devil

A/N: Here's a new story, and yes it is a Dark Knight story. Only the first two chapters are songfics. And just a heads-up it is slightly morbid. Every chapter is based on a song.Thanks for reading. Reviews are always appreciated! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Knight charcters. Neither do I own the songs used. They belong to their respectable owners.

**Here I stand,**

**Helpless and left for dead.**

_What would you do in the face of the devil?_

_I know you've dreamt it before._

_Am I going to hell or heaven?_

_You've asked yourself that question before._

_Don't lie._

**Close your eyes.**

**So many days go by.**

**Easy to find what's wrong.**

**Harder to find what's right.**

_There seems to be no heaven in this city._

_There is no savior._

_It's filled with too much blood to be normal._

_Wouldn't you come to the same conclusion?_

_We're villains._

**I believe in you, I can show you.**

**That I can see right through all your empty lies.**

**I won't stay long in this world so wrong.**

_No one's innocent._

_You either commit the crimes._

_Or you watch them being committed._

_Either way, someone stays silent._

_Everyone dies._

**Say goodbye.**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye.**

_Still the city grows on you._

_After a while, the truth dawns on you,_

_It's quite simple._

_When kill or be killed doesn't work, this does._

_Embrace it._

**Hold on, hold on.**

**Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin**


	2. Deadly Game

**Mine is not a new story.**

**Mine is nothing new.**

**But it is for me.**

_Names don't really matter in this city._

_We all have our own stories of course._

_Mine starts like yours._

_I had a loving father and mother._

_Key word is had._

**Roll the dice, play your cards,  
Break**** the rules, that's who you are.****  
**

_We moved to this cursed city._

_And it went downhill from there._

_The devil closed his grip around this place._

_Some couldn't survive in it._

_My father was one of them._

**Whoever said play it safe never played the game.  
Too m****any players but too many pawns.  
So many judges say what's right or wrong.  
Let them jump into the fire if they want to play.**

_He realized the only way to live was criminal._

_The new life didn't treat him well._

_He lay dead for a day in some dark alley._

_The devil took his last breath._

**Two s****imple rules the devil hands us.  
Make your mistakes, but no second chances.  
Every time we stand up is another chance to fall.**

_When he died, so did my mother._

_She died mentally._

_One glass turned to several._

_Several turned to bottles._

**Ju****dgment day calls in on markers.  
Haunted hell and it's getting darker.  
As they carry you away, you wonder what went wrong.  
****  
**_I loved her all the same._

_No matter the cursing or the crying._

_Inside she was still the mother I knew and loved._

_I couldn't love myself though._

**Seems like doomsday has come early this year.  
The last angel has gone.**

_That's what the city has done to me._

**I can't remember the last time I cried.**

**Dead Wrong by The Fray**

**Doomsday by Atreyu**

**Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman**


	3. All These Lives

_My mother found her safety at the bottom of bottles._

_Mine came in fighting._

_I was introduced this fight club on my 17__th__ birthday._

_I was instantly hooked._

_What's not to love?_

_I always had someone to be at the receiving end of my anger._

_If I had a bad day, I'd punch someone out._

_Getting hit was just as exciting, _

_The adrenaline coursing through my body._

_My heart pumping in my throat._

_The heightened awareness._

_The dull pulsing in my ears. _

_Cheers echoing through the room. _

_At the end of the day I would go home._

_I would recycle the bottles my mother drank._

_Do my homework._

_And then tuck my abused body to bed._

_I repeated this for months._

_School, fight, home. _

_Eat and sleep somewhere between the three._

_But I remember the one day I snapped._

_I'd always been in control of my fighting._

_Never in school._

_Always after._

_But there was this one day._

_All it took was a split second._

_It was a regular school day._

_A Tuesday, or Thursday._

_Something along those lines._

_School was a drag as usual._

_It was raining._

_I decided making the three mile bike ride to fight wasn't worth it._

_Instead I went home._

_I passed a drug store and felt my stomach grumble._

_I pulled my hood even lower to cover my eyes._

_The man at the counter looked uncomfortable as I walked in._

_"Hey, I don't want any trouble from you!" _

_My eyes flashed dangerously._

_He just assumed I was trouble._

_I felt for the gun in my pocket._

_I'd bought one a couple months ago._

_Just to be safe. _

_But now in the store, it grew heavy in my pocket._

_Kill or be killed right? _

_I needed to survive somehow._

_I pointed the gun at the man._

_"Then just shut up and I won't be trouble." _

_The man at the counter put his hands up._

_"Look kid, there's no need to point that at me."_

_"We can solve this like mature adults."_

_Why wouldn't he shut up!_

_It pissed me off. _

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

_The man closed his mouth._

_I grabbed what I needed._

_I put ten dollars on the counter._

_The man looked confused._

_I don't know why I still paid for the food._

_But I don't know why I pulled the gun out either._

_My anger was getting harder to control._

_When I got home my mother was asleep._

_It was the one time where she looked like old self._

_I smiled and walked to my room._

_On my desk were a few unpaid bills._

_A couple more fights and I could pay them off._

_In the corner was a small TV._

_I turned it on._

_It was on the same channel as usual._

_The news._

_I hated watching the news._

_Same old shit._

_The woman at the broadcast table looked at the camera._

_"Today the Joker claims yet another victim._

_Charles Bade son's John was shot down after school._

_Charles Bade was a lawyer for the convicted members of the mob._

_It seems this is the reason his son was targeted. _

_The Joker released the video, minutes after the shooting." _

_I gasped, not John._

_A high pitched laugh came on,_

_And the haunted image of the Joker followed._

_But all I didn't pay attention to what he had to say._

_He killed John._

_John was the one person I trusted._

_He was the only one who talked me to in school._

_The video ended and a photo of John came on._

_That was all it took._

_I punched the wall angrily._

_He took my father._

_My mother._

_My life._

_My friend._

_"The Batman has not been seen for days._

_Is he a menace or is his method working?_

_More Batman controversy at 10:00._

_In other news, billionaire Bruce Wayne….." _

_I clicked the TV off._

_Batman….he wasn't doing anything._

_He was like Bruce Wayne._

_Both pretended like they were doing something useful._

_But I could do something useful._

_I pulled the gun out and smiled._

_Bang, bang._

_Time to finally use it._

**All These Lives by Daughtry**


	4. Alive N'Out of Control

_I walked out the house and into the neighborhood._

_Almost as a sign, there was a scream._

_I pulled my hood up and ran around the corner towards the scream._

_A woman lay on the floor._

_Her attacker stood over her laughing._

_"No one's gonna help you now, whore!" _

_He cackled as he grabbed her by the hair._

_The gun lay in my hand._

_The cool metal pressed against my skin._

_"Hey asshole, I am." _

_I said stepping into his view. _

_"And who the fuck do you think you are?"_

_"Just the girl who's gonna kill you."_

_I smiled menacingly as I held the gun up.  
"Whoa! I ain't asking for tro-" _

_He was silenced as I pulled the trigger._

_The man was dead before he hit the floor._

_The woman looked at me in horror._

_"You k-k-killed him!"_

_She stuttered looking at the pool of blood lapping at her feet._

_She didn't seem the least bit grateful._

_I growled in disgust._

_Still taking a life wasn't that bad._

_I wanted more._

_Shoot more of those bastards taking over the town._

_The bloodlust was overwhelming._

_I needed to fight._

_The three mile bike ride seemed worth it._

**Alive(N'Out of Control) by Papa Roach**


	5. Animal I Have Become

I arrived breathless and ready to fight

_I arrived breathless and ready to fight._

_The entrance was through a 10 lane bowling alley._

_The sound of pins falling was loud enough to cover up._

_I walked to the man at the desk._

_"I reserved, lane eleven."_

_The man glanced up at me. _

_"Yeah, whatever. You know where it is."_

_I frowned, insolent idiot._

_I walked to a locker hidden by lane 10._

_I shoved my hoodie and gun into the space._

_Next to lane 10 was a door marked Janitor._

_Pausing to look if anyone saw, I slipped in._

_Ramsey, the owner greeted me.  
"Hey perfect timing! I got a match for you!" _

_Ramsey guided me to the "ring"_

_It was more of a badly ,chalk drawn circle._

_My opponent stood on the opposite side._

_His friends pointed when I showed up._

_I could see them laughing._

_This only made me angrier. _

_"What is this Ramsey? Can't find anyone but a girl?"_

_His friends let out a roar of laughter._

_My eyebrow twitched and I leapt at him._

_I managed to land a punch square on his jaw._

_He stumbled back and his friends went quiet._

_I waved my hands in a come on motion._

_He growled and stormed towards me._

_He let anger control him and he swung blindly._

_His fists were all too easy to avoid._

_I ducked under them and launched myself at his gut._

_I could hear him gasping for breath as he hit the ground._

_But I wasn't done with him_

_I sat up, on top of him._

_And just let my anger out._

_I punched him repeatedly in the face._

_My heartbeat pounded in my ears._

_I didn't hear his cries of pain._

_I didn't hear the roar of the crowd._

_I didn't hear the "referee" declare me the winner._

_I didn't hear Ramsey run forward to pull me off of him._

_I felt the tug on my arms._

_I could feel myself being lifted up._

_But I was too blinded with fury._

_Two other men rushed forward to grab me._

_They tossed me on the floor._

_Ramsey grabbed me by the shoulders.  
"It's over! You won no need to kill the man!" _

_I snapped out of my daze. _

_The man lay on the floor, not moving._

_One of his friends felt for his pulse._

_"Nothing.He's gone."_

_Almost everyone turned to look at me._

_I gulped, oh no. _

_I killed the man. _

_There was a high pitched chuckle._

_Everyone recognized the laugh immediately. _

_The Joker stepped out from the shadows._

_"I was supposed to entertain. You stole my limelight." _

_Suddenly there was chaos._

_People scrambled to run._

_"You." I hissed._

_"Me? Do I know you?" The Joker said taking a step towards me._

_I matched his step._

_He stood dangerously close to me._

_"No, but I'm the one that's going to kill you."_

_The Joker let out a roar of laughter._

_"Here's your chance! Hit me!" _

_He opened his arms._

_Well, he did ask for it._

_I curled my hand into a fist. _

_I aimed my punch at his face._

_It never made it there._

_The Joker expected that._

_He grabbed my fist and viciously twisted it the other way._

_My body followed the force on my fist._

_I landed painfully on my shoulder._

_My wrist throbbed and I could feel it already swelling._

_The Joker let another laugh out._

_"Oh that was fun, now it's my turn."_

_He kicked me in the gut._

_The wind rushed out of me._

_I lay on the floor gasping for air._

_Blackness edged my vision._

_I hissed and stumbled to stand up._

_"I'll kill you! I swear it!"_

_The Joker licked his lips._

_"You had your chance. You're fun._

_I won't kill you, if you kill him."_

_The Joker grabbed my injured wrist._

_I cringed in pain._

_He ignored my pain and put a gun in my hand._

_"Shoot him."_

_The Joker put his hand around mine._

_He came up behind me and put a hand on my waist._

_He raised our arms up to point at Ramsey._

_Joker dropped his hand from my waist._

_I heard the gun click next to my head._

_"You've got thirty seconds. Tick tock."_

_Ramsey looked at me in terror._

_I wasn't going to kill him._


End file.
